Danny Forever
by Anima Reader
Summary: This is a redo of the other immortals. What if Danny finds out he and Dani were immortal? Will Danny be able to keep from turning into Dan? How will they react when they meet another immortal named Henry? How will Henry react? Will Henry trust them after what happened with Adam? Danny Phantom Au where Forever takes place in the same universe with no PP. Rated T for safety


**Hey, guys, I am back! So I didn't like how the original was going and my writing has improved since then so I am redoing it. I am going to keep the old one up for those of you that use bad stories to get your ideas moving.**

 **Anyway here is the story...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

10 years had passed since Danny and Valerie worked together to save Dani and in those 10 years, Danny and Sam were married. The ghost got bored of attacking Danny though some would appear once a week and some weeks not at all. Danny finally grew and his height was now at Jack's eye level.

Tucker also gained the courage to ask Valerie to marry him and she said "yes". After some time they told Valerie their secret about Danny being Danny Phantom and Dani being his clone. She was shocked at first but accepted the Phantoms as family and would help with the ghosts that would appear.

Danny's life couldn't be better but something was wrong. Danny and Sam started to notice that Danny was not aging after he reached 20 and people were beginning to notice.  
"Danny I think we should leave Amity Park," Sam stated.  
"Why?" Danny asked.  
"Well, one I like to live in a new area, and seconded people are starting to notice you have not aged in almost 7 years," Sam said.  
"Then where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere that we don't have to worry about a ghost hunter figuring out that you are a ghost" Sam stated with a smile.  
"Haha very funny Sam. What about Michigan?"  
"Sure why not"

* * *

Many years later the deaths of Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Valerie, Vlad, and Sam finally came to past. Dani, who stopped aging at 20 as well and was now almost the same height as Danny just a little shorter, helped Danny search the Ghost Zone for them to no avail.

To cheer him up Dani brought Danny with her as she traveled the world and with Clockwork's help they traveled through time but only the past. After sometime Danny and Dani gain many new abilities two of which are the power to open portals and the power to control time that Clockwork helped them learn how to control these two new powers and gave them rules they had to follow while traveling in time. He also gave them a small pouch that was bottomless to carry their thing they would gain in their travels.

Once they finish their training with Clockwork, he brought them to Pariah's Keep and crowned them the true and final King and Princess of the ghost zone with what use to be the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire now the Rings of Peace and the Crowns of Light. The Phantoms brought peace to the Ghost Zone and past a new law that said 'ghosts can go to the world of the living but they must not harm the living but if the living was trying to kill the ghost only then can they harm the living.'

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

July 31, 1944

Henry's View

A small green portal opened in the middle of a battlefield near France at night when only the medics would go into the field looking for the injured. The portal was seen by myself an alone medic named Henry Morgan when the portal showed something was coming out I hide in a nearby trench. Out of the portal two very familiar black haired, green eyed, 20-year-olds appeared in clothes that did not match the time period they looked around confused not knowing where they are at.  
The girl of the two was the first to speak "Danny this isn't New York are you sure you opened the right portal."  
The boy of the two now named Danny answered "I opened the correct portal, Dani, Clockwork must want us to do something here at this battlefield the question is what."  
The girl now named Dani laugh "sure blame your mistake on Clockwork. Let's try and find some people to see how bad you messed up."  
As they picked a direction and started walking a missile fire was shot and heading toward the two 20-year-olds. Before I know what I was doing I was running to them yelling for them to look out as I was within reach of them Dani lifted her hand and a green bubble surrounded us that the missile hit blowing up not leaving a scratch on the bubble.  
"Thank you for the warning sir could you tell us where we are and the year my brother got us lost" Dani asked.  
"Hey" Danny yelled.  
"Umm in a battlefield near France and its 1944," I said not really sure where we were at exactly at the moment, only that we were very near to France.

"Wow Danny not only did you dropped us on the wrong side of the planet but 71 years into the past" Dani teased.

"I didn't mess up, Clockwork.." Danny started to say.

"Quit blaming Clocky. Thank you for the info Sir but it is time for us to leave" Dani said as she opened a portal dragging a pouting Danny into the portal with her.

"UUuuuuuu…...Ok back to work and plan on being in New York in 71 years" I said walking back to the Medical Tent since the missile strikes from earlier killed anyone left on the battlefield.

* * *

71 years later

No one's view

Henry Morgan just got back from the final fight with Adam and started to play chess with Abe when Detective Jo knocked on the door.  
"Hello, Detective got another mystery for me to solve?" Henry asked as he opened the door to Jo.  
"Yeah, you could say that," Jo said as she pulled out Henry's watch.  
"Thank goodness, it was just stolen and I was about to file a police report. Well, here you are." Henry said as he claimed his watch.  
"I figured you say that I also found this" Jo said as she pulled out an old photo of Henry, Abigail, and Abe when he was a baby.  
"I was hoping you could explain it to me," Jo said  
Henry was a loss for words when Abe came up behind him and saw what they were talking about. "Tell her," he said and gave Henry a nod.  
Henry looked back at the picture then looked at Jo and said "it's a long story."  
"Well I am off duty right now and I have no plans," Jo stated.  
"Well come in and get comfy this will take a while," Abe stated as he grabs another chair for Jo.

Henry told Jo his tale and when he was about to tell her about the night he met a certain two people on the battlefield just before he met Abigail and Abe there was a crash in the back room of the store.

"What the Heck" Abe and Jo said at the same time.

"It can't be" Henry said as he headed to the back room and hearing two voices that he hadn't heard in 71 years "what are the chances they would appear here?"

"What are you talking about Henry?" Jo asked as she drew her gun and pointed it at the back room.

"I was just about to tell you how I kept seeing these two and the day I talked to them the first time" Henry stated as he opened the door making two black haired 20 year olds fall to the ground. "Hello, again Danny and Dani."

* * *

 **See much better anyway see you all next time!**


End file.
